War Time Worries
by SereneDisaster
Summary: Hermione is having nightmares of the upcoming war and on her travels to find some comfort, she finds Ron who welcomes her with open arms.


It was their summer before their fifth year, the time for war was nearing and the Weasleys and Hermione were staying at Grimmauld place.

The mood was grim, but Fred, George and also Sirius were doing their best to keep the mood light. It was working well, but in the back of everyone's mind was that constant nagging of fear for the close future.

It was night fall and Hermione was sharing a room with Ginny who was flat out asleep. She looked at her enviously and ran a hand through her bushy hair. Flashes of a nightmare that has been haunting her flashed in her mind. Streams of viscous light crashing together; walls crumbling; people collapsing into darkness and the screams; their pain filled screams still rung in her ears.

She tossed and turned, trying to find a comfy position, even placed the pillow over her head to try to stop the screams still echoing. Eventually she sighed and got out of bed deciding to make some tea to try and soothe her.

She snuck out of the room as to not wake Ginny, not that she could if she wanted and walked down the hallway with the floorboards creaking as she goes. As she reaches the door to where Ron is occupying she stops and gently presses her ear against it. Hearing nothing, she straightens herself up and goes to carry on down the hall, but is stopped by Ron's voice calling her from the now open door. "'Mione? What are you doing up?" he called gently to her. His smooth voice sent a faint blush flaring in her cheeks.

"I-I couldn't sleep, sorry Ron, did I wake you?" She stuttered. She had that feeling in her stomach again. It's always the same whenever she's around him: the butterflies in her stomach, getting so flustered and her mind going blank, which is rare for Hermione.

"No, I couldn't sleep either, nightmares? You look a bit pale and you're shaking slightly." He reached a hand out towards her and rubbed her shoulder soothingly. It's times like these that Ron seems to mesmerise Hermione, to her he doesn't seem like the person to pick up on the small details, but when it comes to her he could read her like a open book. She sighed sadly and thought it's probably because he's close friends with her and thinks of her a sister, he'd never think of her; a frumpy, bushied haired know-it-all affectionately.

"Yes, I can't seem to get the upcoming war out of my head, it's daunting. I-I'm petrified Ronald, I haven't slept properly in weeks! I don't know how Ginny does it!" She rambled, tripping slightly over her words, getting even more flustered and not just from the presence of Ron.

"Come on." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her into his and soon to Harry's room. He sat her on the bed and handed her a cup of hot chocolate that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. They got comfy on the rickety single bed and wrapped the blankets securely around themselves. Hermione got off her chest her worries, nightmares and troubles.

It was shocked Hermione at first when Ron asked her to tell him what was wrong, sure she knew he cared for her, but this was Ron, she thought he would just give her a comforting pat on the back and send her on her way to bed to get some sleep, but no, he sat there and listened to her every word.  
"Don't worry about it 'Mione," he said soothingly to her. By now they had changed their positions and were now lying on the bed facing each other under the blankets. "We have Dumbledore, the Order! And Harry of course." He smiled that charming little smiled that sent her stomach into another fit of butterflies. "Don't worry about it now 'Mione, for now just relax. Sure there's a war coming, but that won't be for a long time, for now let the order deal with things." He grabbed her hand and linked their fingers, placing them on the bed in the small gap between their bodies.  
"Thank you Ron, you don't know how much that means to me." She gave him a small affectionate smile, her eyes fluttered close, and before she fell to sleep she whispered: "You don't know how much you mean to me."

Ron, seeing her sleeping softly, unaware to the words that just escaped her rose tinted lips, gave her a light peck on her fore head, before he to succumbed to sleep.

**This is my first ever fanfic. So please be kind and any constructive criticism would be welcome**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it.  
**

**~SereneDisaster  
**


End file.
